6th Chamber: A Thriller Diary of Bride
by Unubore Author
Summary: Selain pernikahannya yang tiba-tiba, si pengantin pria terlihat normal. Menawan. Dia memberikan semua kunci di rumah itu pada si pengantin wanita. Tapi dia melarangnya masuk ke ruangan keenam. AU #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


**Disclaimer:** Bleach oleh Kubo Tite.

**Warning:** AU (europe in 1818 era), OOC , typho yg mungkin lolos, dark, 1st PoV Rukia

**Genre: **romance (?), misteri, crime, western (?)

.

.

_Lagi! Si Pengait Kembali Mengambil Korban!_

_Nona Lisa Yadoumaru, putri Baron Yadoumaru, ditemukan tergantung di kaki Jembatan Selatan dengan keadaan mulut robek dan lehernya dikait dengan pengait. Polisi memperkirakan teror Si Pengait belumlah usai. Apa motif dari Si Pengait? Dan siapakah sosok dari topeng Si Pengait?_

_(Harian Seiretei Post, halaman pertama)_

.

.

.

1 April 1818,

_April Fools_, tapi upacara pernikahanku bukanlah dusta. Aku, Rukia, putri tunggal mendiang Marquess Kuchiki, menikah dengan Earl Ichigo Kurosaki.

Setelah upacara selesai, kami menuju kediamannya, Kurosaki Hall. Ada hampir satu hari perjalanan dengan kereta kuda. Perjalanan yang membosankan karena kami tidak saling bicara. Selama perjalanan, _Earl_—maksudku, suamiku—tidur. Aku mengisi waktu luangku dengan membaca atau melihat keluar dari jendela, sesekali aku tertidur.

Ketika kami tiba, hari sudah gelap. Aku benar-benar lelah. Suamiku memutuskan untuk menunda penyambutan secara formal dan meminta pelayan untuk segera mengantarku ke kamarku. Ya, kamarku! Syukurlah dia memberiku kamar terpisah. Memang ibunda telah memberitahu, tapi aku belum siap melaksanakan kewajibanku sebagai istri.

Sama sekali belum siap!

Sebentar lagi pelayan akan datang membawakan air hangat untuk mencuci muka. Aku lelah dan benar-benar butuh tidur. Besok pagi aku akan menemui dan menyapa semua penghuni Kurosaki Hall sebagai Countess Kurosaki.

.

.

.

**6th Chamber: A Thriller Diary of Bride**

(Uki the Great)

**...**

2 April 1818,

Sebelumnya aku sempat mendengar sedikit mengenai pria yang kini menjadi suamiku. Earl Kurosaki sangat masyur dan menjadi bahan gosip di ibukota. Dan hampir semuanya bukan cerita yang bagus apalagi menyenangkan tentangnya! Satu-satunya hal yang baik, mendiang ayahandanya adalah dermawan dan dikenal luas di dunia pergaulan. Mendiang adalah sosok yang riang dan bersahabat yang kehadirannya selalu ditunggu semua pesta. Sedangkan _earl_ yang baru ini nyaris tidak pernah mengikuti _season_ sebelum menjadi kepala keluarga Kurosaki yang baru , tiga tahun lalu. Hampir semuanya misteri dan berita yang ada pun simpang siur, membuat Earl Kurosaki menjadi sasaran empuk bibir-bibir penyebar gosip.

_Season_ tahun lalu—saat aku resmi diperkenalkan di dunia pergaulan—aku hanya sekali atau dua kali berbincang padanya. Hanya sekedar ucapan basa-basi mengenai cuaca atau menanyakan kabar dan hobi. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan ketika kami berdansa—hanya satu kali ia meminta tanganku, dan aku terpaksa menyanggupinya—dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Pandangan matanya lurus menatapku dan itu membuatku kesulitan untuk tenang. Kuakui aku tertarik tapi aku tidak yakin. Dan kukira aku tidak akan berdansa dengannya lagi.

Sampai ketika di pertengahan bulan Maret tahun ini, Earl Ichigo Kurosaki datang menemui ibunda untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Malamnya aku baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini keluarga kami memiliki hutang pada bank dan akan jatuh tempo pada akhir bulan dan ibunda terancam untuk meninggalkan rumah peninggalan ayah. Malangnya aku! Aku hanya sekali menikmati _season_ sebagai gadis muda dan sebelum _season_ berikutnya aku sudah menjadi Lady Rukia Kurosaki.

Untungnya Ichigo—begitu dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya, pagi hari ini—bukan laki-laki tua yang perutnya buncit, hampir botak, dan berwajah seperti katak. Dia sangat jauh dari kriteria itu!

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau begitu sempurna memahatnya!? Ichigo masih muda, tampan, bertubuh tinggi, tegap dan atletis, dan tidak bodoh. Dia tidak suka memuji dirinya sendiri dan merendah sambil tersenyum. Oh tidak... senyumnya, aku nyaris mati karena kesulitan bernapas. Tapi aku belum berani bersumpah bahwa semua gosip tentang Ichigo adalah bohong. Aku masih belum tahu semua tentang dirinya.

Dan kami sepakat menunda untuk menggenapi pernikahan kami.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuatnya harus kembali ke ibukota malam ini. Tadi—sebelum berangkat—Ichigo memberiku semua kunci di rumah sebagai tanda bahwa aku adalah nyonya dari Kurosaki Hall. Aku tidak yakin apakah harus secepat ini, sepupuku saja harus menunggu dua minggu untuk ini. Dan yang membuatku bingung, Ichigo berpesan agar aku tidak memasuki ruangan ke enam di lantai dua sebelah barat.

Jika aku menerima semua kunci di rumah ini, kenapa aku tidak boleh memasuki ruangan itu?

**...**

3 April 1818,

Hari ini Ichigo belum kembali. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan di rumah baruku. Para pelayan bersikap ramah padaku.

Aku mencoba berjalan-jalan keluar dari Kurosaki Hall. Aku baru menyadari bahwa rumah ini dikelilingi hutan di bagian belakang, deretan pinus dan oak di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Hanya arah pintu utama saja yang tidak dirimbuni pepohonan meski dari jalan utama hingga pagar tumbuh berderet-deret pohon _maple_—yang sangat jelas ditanam dengan jarak yang telah diperhitungkan. Dari jauh, Kurosaki Hall nyaris luput dari penglihatan.

Di kota terdekat, Karakura, orang-orang sepertinya terkejut ketika tahu bahwa aku datang dari Kurosaki Hall. Mereka—orang-orang kota itu—menyebut rumah ini dengan rumah terkutuk dan menganjurkanku untuk meninggalkannya sesegera mungkin. Berbeda dengan gosip yang kudengar di ibukota, di sini Ichigo dikenal sebagai pembunuh. Mereka juga menyebutku sebagai pengantin bernasib malang. Apa maksudnya?

Ketika pulang, aku segera menanyakannya pada salah satu pelayan—Michiru namanya—mengenai gosip tentang Kurosaki Hall, dan dia menjawabku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku ini orang aneh atau pasien penyakit jiwa yang kabur dari perawatan. Izuru, si _butler, _ memintaku untuk tidak lagi ke Karakura tanpa didampingi olehnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Aku harus bicara dengan Ichigo ketika dia pulang nanti!

.

.

.

_Si Pengait Beraksi, Polisi Kewalahan!_

_Masyarakat Inuzuri geger setelah ditemukannya Nyonya Kirio Hikifune di belakang perpustakaan kota. Mulut korban disobek dan dijagal. Kepalanya ditemukan digantung dengan menggunakan rambutnya. Walikota merencanakan jam malam meski _season_ akan berlangsung. Menurut Don Kanonji, pelakunya adalah sekumpulan roh jahat. Benarkah demikian?_

_(Harian Seiretei Post, halaman pertama)_

.

.

.

4 April 1818,

Ichigo kembali sebelum fajar, bahkan mengantarkan sarapanku. Ke kamar tidurku ketika aku belum mengganti gaun tidurku—aku belum menyeka merapihkan rambutku atau bahkan menyeka wajahku! Memalukan sekali! Dia juga memuji wajah kusutku, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Dia benar-benar setan jahat, menikmati momen pagi ini terang-terangan.

Kukira dia akan tetap di Kurosaki Hall, ternyata Ichigo hanya pulang sementara sebelum pergi lagi, kali ini ke Inuzuri. Entahlah, apa aku harus merasa kecewa atau lega. Ini masalah kewajibanku sebagai istri. Mungkinkah tidak ada bulan madu buatku? Bukannya aku sangat menginginkan bulan madu, tapi tidak ada seorang pun pengantin wanita yang tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang sempurna! Aku sangat iri membaca surat yang dikirimkan Nanao dari bulan madunya.

Arrghh! Apa aku sangat menginginkan bulan madu? Demi Tuhan!

Ichigo mengajakku untuk menikmati taman yang sangat dibanggakan di Kurosaki Hall, siang hari. Aster, _hyacinth_, bakung, mawar... Aku tidak yakin berapa varietas yang dibudidayakan di sini. Dari teras belakang, terlihat berwarna-warni. Cantik. Ichigo menuntunku menuju labirin tanaman hijau—jika dia tidak bersamaku, mungkin selamanya aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana. Aku merasa diajak ke dunia lain. Tanaman-tanaman itu menjulang tinggi, di dalam labirin tidak akan terlihat dari luar.

Apa aku sudah menuliskan kalau saat itu jantungku berdebar kencang? Seperti akan meledak. Dan dia mengejutkanku dengan menciumku tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ciumannya, lagipula wajar jika suamimu menciummu bukan? Oh tidak, ciuman itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu dan tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kecupannya di bibirku. Bahkan merasakan kakiku sendiri pun tidak! Kedua kakiku tidak berguna untuk menopangku—seperti puding, tanpa daya—Ichigo harus membawaku dalam pelukannya agar aku tidak jatuh terduduk. Terlalu sensual dan aku nyaris meleleh.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa setelah dia membawa bibirnya menjauh. Terlalu sulit untuk berkomentar dan aku terlalu sibuk mengatur napasku. Ichigo memandangku sama seperti saat kami berada di altar. Kebisuan membuatku tidak nyaman hingga tanpa pikir panjang aku menanyakan perihal kemarin sore padanya. Tanpa basa-basi, langsung pada intinya. Aku yakin suamiku sempat terkejut. Namun Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil ketika aku menuntut jawaban padanya.

Ichigo tersenyum. _"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja_," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Tadi sebelum aku naik ke kamar tidurku, aku melihat Ichigo berbicara pada Izuru. Entah ini intuisi atau hanya pikiranku yang tidak jernih, aku merasa ada gelagat yang aneh. Ekspresi wajah Ichigo tidak sama seperti biasanya.

**...**

5 April 1818,

Ichigo tidak ada ketika aku turun untuk sarapan. Tidak banyak yang kulakukan di Kurosaki Hall, sepanjang hari aku demam ringan. Mungkin terkena gejala flu, kepalaku terasa berat. Setelah nanti pelayan datang untuk membawakanku obat, sepertinya aku akan tidur tanpa menyelesaikan buku Frankenstein.

.

.

.

_Sebuah surat dikirimkan untuk Yard oleh Si Pengait! Apakah ini ancaman atau ejekan?!_

_(Harian Seireitei Post, halaman pertama)_

.

.

.

6 April 1818,

Sakit kepalaku mereda, begitu juga dengan demamku. Kepalaku terasa ringan seolah-olah tidak pernah merasakan sakit apapun.

Ichigo belum kembali dan aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi Kurosaki Hall. Tentu saja kulakukan tanpa pengawasan dari Izuru. Pria itu sepertinya tidak suka padaku—mencurigaiku, untuk lebih tepatnya.

Aku tidak lupa dengan pesan Ichigo sebelumnya. Jangan memasuki ruangan keenam di sebelah barat. Tapi aku melakukannya!

Demi Tuhan, ruangan itu seperti dipenuhi oleh aura kejahatan! Aku yakin apa yang ada dikerjakan Ichigo di dalam ruangan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Di laci meja kerjanya aku menemukan topeng Si Pengait! Sama persis seperti yang kulihat di surat kabar ketika korban kedua ditemukan dan topeng itu terjatuh di lokasi kejadian. Apa benar pria yang kunikahi adalah si penebar teror? Karena itukah dia melarangku masuk ke ruangan keenam yang notabene adalah ruang kerjanya?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku tidak dapat tenang sepanjang hari ini. Otakku terus mengingat apa yang tertulis di surat kabar. Bagaimana bentuk korban-korbannya atau seberapa sadis metode pembunuhannya. Jika benar kalau Ichigo adalah Si Pengait, apa dia juga akan menjagalku?

Ketakutan mulai menggerogotiku ketika Izuru memberitahu Ichigo akan pulang besok sore. Dari matanya, aku tahu kalau Izuru tahu aku telah memasuki ruang kerja terkutuk itu! Apa aku akan segera mati? Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan meninggalkan Kurosaki Hall dengan membawa pelayan yang kubawa ketika aku menikah. Entah aku akan dapat tidur malam ini atau tidak, mengingat apa yang kurasakan pada Ichigo dan kemungkinan bahwa dia terlibat cukup dalam dengan kasus Si Pengait. Haruskah aku melaporkannya pada Yard?

_Pengantin bernasib malang_.

Mungkin kata-kata itu benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 April 1818,

Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk memulihkankan tangan kananku. Sempat terpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menulis buku harian lagi. Syukurlah itu tidak benar. Satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan: akhirnya kegelapan itu sirna. Aku pergi—dengan penuh rasa takut—dari Kurosaki Hall untuk menghindari pria yang salah.

Dokter dan ahli jiwa sebenarnya melarangku untuk mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu, tapi biar kuceritakan garis besarnya saja.

Ichigo BUKAN Si Pengait!

Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku menemani sepupuku Riruka untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam Lord Shinji Hirako. Riruka menghilang ketika seorang soprano bernyanyi dan semua orang berkumpul. Aku mencoba mencari Riruka dengan memeriksa semua ruangan satu per satu. Lalu aku melihatnya, Lord Hirako dan pengait di tangannya beserta korban barunya! Oh Tuhan, baunya membuatku ingin muntah! Dia sempat menyerangku tapi aku berhasil menghindar meski ada yang salah dengan tanganku. Sebelum aku sempat berlari jauh, Lord Hirako, alias Si Pengait membiusku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Semuanya gelap sampai Ichigo menyadarkanku. Benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk, hanya saja apa yang kualami ini nyata.

Esoknya, Lord Hirako ditemukan di pinggir sungai. Tewas. Kasus ditutup.

Soal ruangan keenam itu, reaksi seperti apa yang kauharapkan ketika tahu suami yang menikahimu adalah _Owl_? Penyelidik dan mata bagi Yang Mulia Raja? _Well,_ rupanya Ichigo tidak merencanakan ruangan keenam itu sebagai ruangan terlarang sampai dia bisa menjelaskan sendiri apa yang dilakukannya dibalik bayang-bayang. Sayangnya kesempatan itu tidak datang juga sampai aku mengalami pengalaman mengerikan di kediaman Lord Hirako. Tapi kupikir aku tidak akan ke ruangan itu sesering mungkin. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat di ruangan itu? Mungkin yang ada, aku akan mengacau di sana. Biarkan Ichigo mengerjakan pekerjaan rahasianya, dan aku menikmati tehku di ruang duduk!

Hahhh... Sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku menulis buku harian. Mulai malam ini, kami tidak lagi tidur di kamar terpisah. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku menulis buku harian diam-diam. Akan sangat sulit menulis buku harian dengan dirinya yang nyaris selalu ada di sampingku, apalagi mulai besok adalah bulan madu kami. Jika satu ciuman bisa membuatku nyaris meleleh? Bagaimana jika lebih? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuatku berdebar-debar.

Sebelum buku ini kusembunyikan di tempat rahasia—hanya aku seorang yang mengetahuinya—sudahkah kutulis bahwa ternyata perasaanku padanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

**Selesai.**

**...**

Yard: maksudnya scotland yard... btw kalo bleach universe, mungkin gotei yard? Entahlah

Bentuk diary? Enaknya sih emang multichap tapi waktunya tidak memungkinkan. Kalopun iya multichap, kapan uki nyeleseinnya? Utang fic aja banyak. Ya sudahlah

Btw ini ga ngikutin kaidah pergelaran di inggris sebagaimana mestinya. Agak kecewa juga sih ga bisa makenya, tapi kalo dipake yang ada yang baca bisa bingung

Fairy tale? Iya kok ini fairy tale, dongeng Bluebeard alias Si Jenggot Biru. Dicampur dengan pengaruh Jack the Ripper, sedikit pengaruh kuroshitsuji dan nuansa cain series dengan gol terakhir happy ending kakakakakakakaka... Tadinya mo nulis lebih detil tentang adegan di rumahnya shinji, tapi sebagai suami yang baik pasti ichigo ga mau rukia mengingat adegan mengerikan itu (lagian kalo detil2 entar jatuhnya MA dan ga bisa tayang di ffn). Ya iyalah, kalo lagi hamil, bisa keguguran. Untung aja belum hamil. Kok dongeng sadis yang dipilih? Beberapa dongeng yang uki tahu emang sadis, ga kayak versi Disney. Di dongeng cinderella aja, kakak2 tirinya si upik abu itu motong tumit ma jari2 kakinya supaya bisa muat ke dalam sepatu kaca lho! Si putri duyung aja mati jadi buih. Tadinya mo pake Wooing Etaine, tapi ga sreg. Yah mudah2an masih sesuai tema ^^

See ya!


End file.
